obsession
by guacamolly
Summary: [melloxnear] oneshot. yaoi. mello wants near to submit to him.[wammy's house era]


There was something so bothersome about the way Near's eyes appeared. Blank and dull. Emotionless. Partly of why this pissed Mello off so much was because he knew that was why Near was better than him. He didn't let his emotions get in the way. It infuriated Mello but at the same, he was allured.

He wanted to corrupt Near. He wanted to see Near submit to him.

Near wasn't surprised when Mello entered his room that night without knocking. Near wasn't surprised when Mello narrowed his eyes at him. He often looked for an argument when he was upset, or rather when his score was only one point away from Near's. He was half-expecting Mello to snap at him- being the violent person he was- or even attack him with vulgarity but no words were spoken.

He was, however, surprised when Mello grabbed Near's shoulders and crushed their lips together in a bruising, almost violent kiss. Near was hesitant at first, as expected from him, and it didn't take much of an effort to pin him roughly to his own bed.

After they parted, Near squirmed, as if trying to release himself from their proximity. Mello had straddled Near's hips, making it unable for him to move. (Not like he was doing much to avert himself.)

"Mello doesn't seem like the romantic type," Near exclaimed with a hint of nervousness. He averted his eyes, trying to avoid Mello's penetrating gaze.

_Am I making you feel something, you little brat? Am I making you feel something other than apathy?_

"I'm not here to romanticize you." Mello retorted.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Don't ask such stupid questions."

Their eyes met again. Mello felt pleased to see Near's flushed face and hazy eyes; a side to Near he had never seen before. Mello shifted on top of Near, who was startled by the sudden pressure.

"You know I'm not used to physical contact, Mello."

"But do you like it, Near?"

"I-I don't know, but I do know what you're trying to do to me. You want to overpower me, right?"

Near smiled sweetly, not at all intimidated. Not quite the reaction Mello was looking for. Mello gritted his teeth and grabbed Near's wrists, pinioning them to the mattress. It sent shivers down his spine to see Near so helpless and vulnerable beneath him. He made no effort to fight back.

"Shut up, Near. You think you know everything. Ever wonder what it would feel like to be like me?"

"Yes. That's why you're doing this. You want me to feel inferior for a change, right?"

_No…I'm lying to you. I'm lying to myself. If wanted to feel that feeling, I could do this to just about anyone, like Matt, my best friend. But why you? _

"You are such a fucking little brat," was all Mello could up say, pissed off that Near had seen right through him.

"It isn't my intention to be one, Mello."

Obviously, arguing with Near wasn't going to lead him in the direction he wanted, so he kissed Near again, this time more feral. He was caught off guard when Near kissed back this time. Near never did fail to surprise him.

Why are you letting my do this to you, Near? Mello wasn't entirely sure of what he was doing but deepened the kiss, anyway.

"Ah…" He sucked the bottom of Near's lip, listening to the pace of his breath quicken.

"Nn…M-Mell-"

Mello kissed him again, in attempt to shut him up, noting it would cause him less trouble if he were to choke Near instead. Mello fumbled with the buttons on Near's shirt. His skin was so pale, so soft, and so warm. Mello ran his hands across the unmarred skin, teasing the younger boy's sensitive nipples that erected under his touch.

Mello breathed hotly against Near's ear, "You like this feeling, don't you?"

"I-I'm not used to being touched this intimately."

Near choked, trying to contain himself. "Are you enjoying this?" Mello asked again, dragging a fingernail across his hardened nipple.

"Ahh…y-yes!"

"Why are you letting me do this to?"

"Because Mello is the only one who's ever reached out to me."

"What…? Mello paused his ministrations to meet Near's gaze. He was smiling, the little brat.

"No one ever pays that much attention to me. You do more than anyone else, although your intentions aren't necessarily good".

Mello, agitated that Near could still be taking right now, rolled his hips into Near's and Near gasped, the feeling of their erections brushing together caused him to forget what he was going to say next.

Stupid Near. Why did he have to bring that up when they were this aroused? Near must have realized this too, because an awkward silence overcame them both.

Mello slipped a knee in between Near's legs, rubbing it against his erection. Near emitted a whimper and his fingernails lightly scraped the back of Mello's neck. Mello's heart skipped a beat as he slid a hand under the waistband of Near's trousers.

He hadn't expected Near to let him take it this far. Near's breath hitched as Mello began stroking him softly. He savored the feeling of Near trembling under his teasing caresses. But he wasn't making any noise, damn him. Mello wanted to hear something; he slowly circled Near's head with his index finger.

Near cried out, barring his throat and Mello didn't think it was remotely possible for him to become any harder. Mello smirked as he quickened his strokes; Near's eyes were half closed now and his erratic breathing turned into small pants. Mello doubted he could tease Near for any longer so he removed his hand from Near's erection.

The younger boy tugged at Mello's shirt and Mello complied, pulling it over his head and flinging it somewhere across the room. Once they were both fully undressed, Mello slipped a slick finger inside Near, preparing him. Long fingernails scratched frantically at Mello's back, ceasing once Mello's sliding fingers brushed against _that _spot.

He felt Near arching into that touch, curling his fingers around Mello's soft, blond hair. The elder pulled Near's legs apart, wanting to say something, _anything_, before pushing into the tight ring on muscle. But he couldn't bring himself to speak. He couldn't admit that he needed Near. He also couldn't concentrate on anything else as a wave of pleasure overcame him.

A wince- without a doubt coming from the pain- was followed by Near's fingernails digging into Mello's flesh. Near hadn't expected Mello to be gentle; his thrusts were needy, desperate. Reckless, even. Mello knew Near was feeling something out of this because when Near's insistent clawing ceased, he heard a moan that made his muscles clench in an indescribable way.

It wasn't long before they were both rocking against each other at a frantic pace while moaning, gasping, and getting lost in each other's cries for release. Mello finally came, Near followed him shortly after. They both breathed unevenly, Mello still hovering over Near.

"I hate you for this, Near," Mello whispered, harshly, his voice breaking with a vent of emotions, his eyes narrowing to hide the fact that he was close to tears. If there was any bit of energy left in him, Mello would suffice in wrapping his hands around Near's neck.

He would strangle Near for causing him this confusion

_I hate that you make me crave this feeling, day after day. This stupid rivalry turned into something more. Something I never meant to happen._

"I…" Near watched him intently, feeling the droplets of tears pool against his collar bone. Near reached to wipe them with his hand, only to have Mello swat it away.

"I-I'm not doing this to have control over you."

"I know, Mello."

Near wrapped his arms around Mello, stroking his hair, soothingly. He could have sworn he felt Near smile against the side of his face. It made Mello feel weaker. But this time he didn't care.

Because in the end, it wasn't about control. It was an obsession.

And it wouldn't go away.

-

lol end.

I decided to write something that was angsty/cute/porny all in one. I tried to make Mello in character. I see him as emotional enough to cry.

All agressive men cry when we aren't looking. (:

Also, there may be a few grammatical errors I didn't fix because I'm a lazy bitch so feel free to point them out.

k bye


End file.
